


A Month of Soulmates

by WordsAblaze



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: i'll add tags once i start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAblaze/pseuds/WordsAblaze
Summary: *not yet started* Leave a comment with a request if you like :)





	A Month of Soulmates

**Welcome!**

Creative title, right?

_*** IF THERE IS NO SECOND CHAPTER, THIS FIC HAS NOT YET STARTED *** _

This is a story I will update every day for a month; it will be a lunar chronicles collection of different soulmate AUs because I adore those and I love the tlc gang!

If you'd like to see a particular soulmate AU / prompt in a particular ship - literally any ship in the lunar chronicles, canon or not - leave a comment for me with your request!

If you're here from my other story, hey again ;p

Hope to see you soon...

_Peacefully blazing out!_


End file.
